Liquid-crystal display technology is widely used on products such as TV sets, mobile phones, and public information displays, and is the most widely applied display technology among present technologies. Image quality of a liquid-crystal display is an important factor for success of the abovementioned products. Liquid-crystal displays are commonly used flat panel displays, and a thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a predominant product among liquid-crystal displays. A liquid-crystal display panel has the advantages of a small size, low power consumption, no radiation, high resolution, and etc.
An array substrate is an important component of a liquid crystal display device, and common electrode lines are typically arranged in the array substrate in related art, where the common electrode lines can provide common voltage required for the liquid crystal display device. However, a crosstalk and an afterimage tend to occur in a display panel due to the design of the common electrode lines, thus degrading the display quality of the display panel.